Sapphic
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: In the heat of the moment, a door will be opened. -Rated for EXTREME Sexual Content of Yuri and Yoi- Note: An OC Story
1. Livid Experimenting

**Sapphic**

_Chapter One_

-Livid Experimenting-

Natsumi stormed down the streets of Konoha, fuming from her previous engagement. She was so angry, she could hardly stand it. And in times like these, it was best to vent. Luckily for her, she was in Konoha where her best friend Minako lived. It was then that she saw the homey abode, its red roof separating it from the surrounding houses.

She stopped at the front door and tugged at her red zip up shirt. The sleeves were pushed up to her elbows and the bottom stopped just above her navel. She hoped Minako's mother, Hinata, wasn't home, the proper woman always disapproved of how the pink haired girl dressed. Natsumi knocked on the door loudly, waiting patiently as the footsteps drew closer.

The door opened a few moments later, revealing her best friend, Minako, with an angry look on her normally smiling face. "Shiro-kun, I told you that it was nothi-oh, hey Natsumi-chan." She smiled. The Uzumaki girl looked a lot like her mother, though she inherited her father's expressive blue eyes. She was wearing a lovely sundress that had a sweetheart neckline and barely revealed her cleavage. "What's up?" she asked as she opened the door to allow her friend inside.

"Akito is a stupid moron!" Natsumi exploded, her face turning red from her anger.

"What did he do this time?" Minako asked, closing the door and following the pink haired girl as she stomped up the stairs towards her room.

"Okay, so Akito and I were enjoying a romantic picnic in the park." She started, plopping down on the bed and pulling off her knee high ninja shoes. "I was hinting that maybe we were ready to try some more…physical stuff, and you know what he says?"

Minako shook her head and Natsumi continued in aggravation. "He says, 'Well we could train together if you want. I've been lacking in time lately and this way I could train as well as spend time with you. That way we both win.' He _really_ said that! I was so appalled I slapped him and stormed off!"

The ebony haired girl couldn't help but laugh as she sat on the edge of her bed. "Wow, that really was stupid of him." she said, before letting out a sigh. "It's just as bad as what happened to me today." She said, falling backwards and staring up at her lavender canopy.

Natsumi blinked and hovered over her friend. "What happened?"

"I actually got up the nerve and asked Shiro-kun if he'd have lunch with me." she began, frowning. "And he said yes, so we went to this local restaurant, cause' I know he doesn't really like ramen that much, and we sat down and were eating, and I was so happy because it was almost like a date." She blew her bangs from her face. "And just as I look up, I see him checking out this girl at another table!" she fumed. "I mean, she was really pretty, and her boobs were huge, like, even bigger than mine, and her clothes were even more revealing than yours…but…I just felt so ugly compared to her." her cerulean eyes watered.

"So I just put some money on the table for my food and got up to leave, because I didn't want to cry in front of him. And of course, like he always does, he followed me and tried to ask what was wrong. But I can't tell him because then he'll know I like him, and that's just a stupid way to do it! Not to mention I'm clearly not attractive enough to hold his attention." She pouted, crossing her arms.

"What?" Natsumi gasped, pulling her legs under her and leaning over her friend so her face was above hers. "That's insane! You're totally gorgeous! And the fact that you don't show it all off is really classy! My brother's just a teenager, he can't help it! You should just tell him you like him. He's kinda dense when it comes to straightforward stuff like that." She huffed, patting her friend's forehead. "You've nothing to worry about I promise. You're so pretty. Guys are just idiots." She rolled her eyes then.

"Yeah…" Minako looked off then. Then she looked back into her friend's light jade eyes. "I just don't get it. I mean, I thought they think about sex all the time, so why is it that sometimes I feel like I think about it more than Shiro-kun? Because half the time he seems distracted, like he's not fully paying attention to me."

Natsumi nodded, crossing her legs as she leaned back on the bed. "I don't get it either. I mean here I am, parading around in practically nothing for Akito and he doesn't even seem to care. All he wants to do is train." She rolled her eyes. "Boys are so stupid. They make everything so ridiculously complicated. It's almost not worth it."

"It'd be easier to just have sex with a girl." The ebony haired girl muttered, a frown marring her brow.

Jade eyes darted up in surprise as Natsumi tried not to laugh. "No way did innocent little Minako just say that."

Minako's face flushed in embarrassment, and she sat up. "I'm just saying!" she said, turning to face her friend. "At least a girl would understand my needs. I wouldn't have to spell things out for a girl, _and_ I heard that girls make better lovers anyways." she said, defending her case. "But it's all hypothetical."

"Where did you hear that?" the pink haired woman asked curiously, leaning forward. "My mom and dad love having sex with each other…with two women…I mean that's two holes…" a light blush came to Natsumi's cheeks then. "Unless…"

Minako raised a curious brow. "Unless what?" she asked.

"Unless one of the females used a transformation jutsu and only transformed their lower half so they would have a penis!" she exclaimed. "I mean boys can practically please themselves with just their hands. Why should women not use their gifts to do so as well?"

"You're right Natsumi-chan!" the other girl agreed enthusiastically. "Cause' it's good when you use just your fingers, but not that good. You need a little something extra to make it better."

Natsumi nodded. "I mean I guess you could make a doppelganger and do the same thing…but that's like…having sex with yourself. I can't imagine it really feels any different than playing with your own breasts. It's kinda just like nothing, you know?"

"Mhm." She agreed. "And you could always buy adult toys, but they're so expensive, and if people were to ever find out, you'd never live it down." She rolled her eyes. "And in a famous family, reputation is _super_ important."

"Besides, I heard toys were nothing close to the real thing. I mean, can you imagine a nice, throbbing cock shoved inside you?" Natsumi giggled, blushing slightly.

Minako giggled as well. "Just pounding you into oblivion until you scream out in ecstasy?" she elaborated. "Not to mention oral sex. I heard that was pretty amazing too. Not as great as the real thing of course, but close."

Natsumi gave her an odd look. "What on earth makes you think having some guys dick shoved in your mouth is amazing?"

She blinked. "I meant a guy going down on a girl. I don't want a dick in my mouth ever." She shook her head, snickering. "That's icky Natty."

The pink haired girl joined in with a small laugh. "Yeah it does sound pretty gross. I'm so glad to be a girl."

"Our bodies are so much prettier." Minako smiled. "I mean these," she gripped her breasts then, moving them up and down a bit, "are just great. I kinda understand why guys are so obsessed with them now that I have some." She lowered her hands.

Natsumi held her own, smiling slightly. "Yeah…they are pretty soft and plump." She glanced up then, now somewhat fixated on the dark haired woman's chest. "Um Minako…" she spoke up, her face turning a darker red. "I've always wondered…I mean…how they feel…cause' yours are so big after all."

"Oh." She blinked, blushing as well. "Well…um…you can touch them if you want Natsumi-chan." She said. "I mean, we're both girls, so it's not that big of a deal, right?" she laughed softly.

She smiled slightly, crawling over to her friend and positioning herself on her knees. "Alright…" she said softly, reaching out hesitantly before she took hold of both Minako's breasts in her hands, the mounds overflowing her fingers. "Wow…" Natsumi breathed out, they were so soft she couldn't even believe it. She gave them an experimental squeeze and was immediately alert when Minako made a small squeak. "Was that too hard?" she asked, though she didn't move her hands.

The ebony haired girl shook her head. "No, it, um…felt good." her face turned darker as she felt her nipples begin to harden in her friend's grasp.

"Really?" Natsumi was in awe and then glanced down, noticing the small perks. "Hmmm…" she smirked, squeezing them once more as she rubbed her thumbs over the erect tips.

Minako whimpered, thrusting her chest out as she watched the pink haired girl touch her. "Natty, this is kind of embarrassing. I-" she cried out softly as Natsumi pinched both of the small buds, a shiver coursing down her spine as they hardened fully. "It feels so different when someone else does it." she whispered, looking back up at the other girl's face.

"Does it really?" the sand shinobi looked up in excitement, watching her friend's face and the rosy pink blush that spread across her cheeks and down her neck. Minako nodded breathlessly, biting down on her lower lip. Natsumi wondered idly if they felt better without the fabric between her hands and Minako's flesh. And much to her nature, without bothering to ask, Natsumi moved her hands up and grabbed the straps of Minako's dress, lowering them and the top of the dress until she was left in her bra on top. "They're enormous." She marveled, grasping onto them once more.

"Natty!" she squeaked, straightening a bit. "W-wh-what are you doing?" she stuttered, her face hot now from the shade of red it was turning.

Natsumi retracted her hands immediately, looking up with wide eyes. "You said I could feel." She defended, though she was embarrassed by her own actions.

"B-but not undress me!" Minako said, slowly gaining control of her breathing and making her blush fade. She frowned, and for a minute there was an odd silence between the two girls, before Minako suddenly reached forward and unzipped Natsumi's shirt. "If you get to so do I." she said quickly, pushing the red fabric aside and grabbing her friend's breasts through her bra. Her blue eyes widened as she squeezed them. They really did feel different than her own.

"Gah!" Natsumi gasped, not having time to prepare herself for the feel. Her stomach flopped, the way it did when Akito smiled at her. "Wow…" she whispered, it felt like a warmth was spreading through her body, and it was starting from where Minako's fingers were.

Minako looked up and smiled at her. "I told you it's different." She said, massaging the mounds in her hands. She circled her thumbs around the sand kunoichi's nipples, watching them begin to harden before pinching them, tugging on them slightly.

Natsumi let out a soft moan and then went wide eyed, grabbing her wrists and lowering the Uzumaki's hands. "Minako," she scolded weakly. "This is wrong. We like other people." She said, though her hands had smoothed up her friend's arms and underneath her lacy bra. "Oh my…" she trembled, feeling her erect mounds firsthand. "So soft…"

"But we don't have to tell them." Minako argued, slipping her hands inside Natsumi's bra and mimicking the pink haired girl's actions. "It's not cheating or anything…Natty, your breasts feel so nice." She admitted with a blush, pulling on the Sabaku's nipples once more. "Can I see them?" she whispered, pausing in her actions and biting her lower lip.

"Only if I can see yours." She answered too quickly. Both girls released their holds on one another and reached back, unclipping their bras and tossing them off to the side. They stared at one another's bodies for a moment before resuming their exploration. Natsumi pushed Minako's breasts up from the base, rolling them around before pinching the centers and giving them small tugs. She could practically feel the shudders it drove through Minako's body.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Minako suddenly grabbed Natsumi's wrists and pushed them away from her, holding them down onto her bed on either side of her friend. This caused the pink haired girl's chest to be thrust forward, making it easier for Minako to reach as she leaned forward, flicking her friend's nipple with her tongue, before sucking it into her mouth.

Natsumi arched her back, panting softly from the feel of Minako's small tongue on her chest. It was insanely erotic and she could only surmise that it was because she saw Minako as innocent. "Let's not play this game Mina…you know I'll win in the end." She smirked. "I always win." She whispered, allowing the sand around them to solidify and wrap around Minako's arms.

The grains pulled the ebony haired woman back and forced her onto her back, causing her to struggle slightly from her restraints. Natsumi was above her then, smiling down deviously. "Since we're…exploring…we might as well go further south, eh?" she giggled, pulling Minako's dress down and sliding it of her hips, tossing the fabric aside.

She looped her fingers on the sides of her panties and pulled them down slowly, marveling at the smooth skin she saw. "You shave Mina?" Natsumi asked, dropping the underwear and slowly tracing her finger up and down Minako's moist slit.

Minako moaned softly, her hips arching towards the invading finger. "Well…you never know…when someone else will see it." she panted, looking up at the sand shinobi. "And Shiro-kun said once that he thought excessive body hair was gross. So…I started shaving." She blushed.

"I think it's cute." Natsumi giggled, leaning down once Minako was plenty wet. She kept her gaze locked with her friend and flicked her tongue out, stroking her clit. Minako cried out, thrusting towards the other girl's face.

"That feels so good." she moaned, her chest rising and falling with the strength of her breathing. "Do it again. Please."

Natsumi chuckled, sitting up slightly and admiring the body of her prisoner. "I have a few more tricks I could try too…" she giggled, lowering back down and continuing her assault with her mouth. She rubbed her sopping lips with her fingers, a light green beginning to glow as she stimulated her from the inside out, maximizing the pleasure.

Minako's eyelids drooped as the bliss she was feeling overwhelmed her. "Ooh…" she groaned, grinding against her friend's face and hand. "Natty…I think you're going to make me cum." She panted, feeling an odd warmth beginning to stir in her lower abdomen.

But the pink haired woman could hardly even hear Minako. She tasted so yummy that Natsumi had a hard time believing any woman would trade this for a man. She pumped her fingers in and out of Minako, spreading the warmth and her chakra. And Minako was so wet, she couldn't help but feel proud that she would cause the girl's first orgasm. Her free hand lowered and spread the moist sweat and other fluid down to her butt, prodding the unused hole with her finger but not penetrating it.

"Ah!" Minako shouted, the movement of her hips becoming even more frantic as she sought completion. "Natsumi-CHAN!" she cried out, her entire body nearly arching off the bed as it shook with wave upon wave of ecstasy. Minako collapsed back on the mattress then, still shaking a bit from her orgasm. "That was…amazing." She said, looking at her best friend in awe.

Natsumi sat up, a victorious smirk on her face as she licked her fingers free from the delicious juices. "You taste good Mina, I might just come back for seconds." She giggled, removing her shorts and panties before making a few hand signs. A small poof clouded her lower region as a thick, throbbing cock took place on her body. She gripped the shaft, moaning herself from the feel. "My own touch makes it feel so good." She sighed out, rubbing her hands on Minako's pussy once more and then running her fingers along her penis. She shivered in delight. "I bet it feels even better inside of you Minako." Natsumi breathed out, placing her hands on each side of her friend's waist, pushing her hips forward. She rubbed her tip along Minako's lips, almost crumbling from the feel.

The Leaf kunoichi shivered, locking gazes with Natsumi. "It won't hurt too bad…will it?" she asked, her worry showing through her bright azure orbs.

"Only a slight burning for a little bit, but medical textbooks say that as soon as you really get going the pain bursts into pleasure."

"Okay…" she nodded. "Do it."

Natsumi took a deep breath and steadied herself before she began to push into Minako. Her eyes rolled back from the sheer feel. "Oh my God!" the pink haired girl moaned. "It feels incredible. You're so tight Minako!" she squealed, leaning forward and taking one of her breasts in her mouth, sucking on the perky mound. Her hips moved faster than her conscious mind would allow, and she slid all the way in to her base.

Minako whimpered at the pain of being stretched so much. It did burn, a lot worse than she thought it would, and she couldn't help but wonder how big Natsumi had made her penis. Because it felt huge. The worst part was that her hands were still being restrained above her head, and so she couldn't even hold on to her friend for support as she got used to the feeling. "Natty…start moving and make me feel better." She pleaded, since the stimulation being done to her chest was not enough to take her mind away from losing her virginity.

The pink haired girl blinked and looked down at her friend with a small blush on her face. "Oh right." she nodded. "Sorry." She pulled out then, all the way to the tip, having to suppress a loud moan. It felt amazing just to leave her tight confounds. Then, slowly, she slid back in, repeating the process so Minako could get used to the object being forced into her. "Just tell me when it feels good." Natsumi breathed out, having to stop herself from slamming in every time.

"Okay…" the ebony haired girl said, taking a deep breath to calm herself. As Natsumi continued her motions, Minako slowly felt the burning go away, replaced by a rubbing sensation, which slowly began to send tingles up her spine. "Natty, go faster." Minako smiled, glad that it was finally starting to feel good. "I know you want to."

"Really?" Natsumi practically squealed, not even needing a second breath before she gripped the sheets and began to pound into Minako. She gasped loudly, throwing her head back in absolute bliss. This was the greatest feeling she'd ever experienced. It was so overwhelming that her concentration broke and the sand around Minako's hands dispersed, freeing her from her binds.

Minako instantly reached up and gripped her friend's shoulders, wrapping her legs around her small waist to have a better hold on her. "This is amazing!" she cried out, slipping a hand between them and grabbing her friend's breast.

"It is! It really is!" Natsumi cried out, straightening as she grabbed Minako's ankles and changed their angle. "It feels so good Minako. I can feel everything about your body." She panted, lowering one of her hands and rubbing Minako's clit as she pumped into her harder. "I don't know how much longer I can last. I feel like I'm going to explode."

"It's okay, I'm about to cum again." The ebony haired girl panted. And it wasn't much longer until Natsumi could feel the other girl's walls begin to clench around her as she screamed out in ecstasy.

Natsumi groaned, increasing her pace, slipping in easily due to the now slicked walls. "Oh Mina…!" she arched, slamming her cock into her friend's pussy and staying pushed in as something hot and thick shot out.

Minako moaned at the feeling of being filled, moving her hips against her friend as the stuff continued to shoot into her. And when it subsided, Natsumi collapsed on top of her, and they just lay there, regaining their breath. "That was…incredible." The Leaf kunoichi whispered. She looked up at Natsumi, and blushed slightly. "I want to try being the man now. If you're up for it."

A dark blush washed over Natsumi's face, since their breasts were smashed together. "O-okay…but I'm a bit nervous on being the receiver." She admitted, pulling out and regretting it immediately. It was cold outside of Minako and she almost just pushed her length back inside. But she made the sign for release and her body returned to normal, juices dripping down her legs now that her release was leaking from her female hole.

"Don't worry Natty, I'll be gentle." Minako smiled, rolling the two of them so that she was on top and straddling the pink haired girl. She lowered then and began to suck on her nipple, gripping the opposite breast in her hand and massaging it. "Akito-kun doesn't know what he's missing." She smirked, kissing a path down her friend's flat stomach.

She nodded, biting down on her lower lip as she watched Minako. "Can you do it from behind? I heard it feels really good that way." Minako giggled, it was odd to see Natsumi looking so fragile. She got off her and Natsumi turned around, getting up on her hands and knees and raising her butt in the air. "Okay…I'm ready…" she said, gripping the sheets of the bed.

"First things first Natty." Minako said, stroking her friend's exposed flower and circling her clit, earning a cry from the other girl. "You're so wet." She smirked, performing the jutsu to transform her lower half into that of a male's. She looked down at her penis curiously, running her fingers along the shaft and moaning. It felt so different to have a penis, everything was so sensitive to touch. Gripping the organ, she moved behind the pink haired girl and ran her tip along the slick folds, shivering at the feel. "I'll go slow at first. I promise it feels great when you get used to it." she said, rubbing against her butt.

Natsumi moaned loudly. "Mina…! I want it so bad!"

Just as Minako began to push against the small opening, her bedroom door opened. "Minako, is Natsumi here? Do you girls want some lunch?" Hinata's voice asked, before said woman appeared in the doorway. Both girls froze, looking absolutely horrified, as did Hinata.

"Mom, I swear it's not what it looks like!" Minako shouted, moving away from Natsumi, only to reveal her transformed penis to her elder. She squeaked and tried to cover it, but it was too late, for Hinata had already fainted and fallen to the ground. "Oops…" she trailed off, an embarrassed blush on her face. "Now what?" she looked to Natsumi for guidance.

The pink haired woman blinked, tearing her gaze from the older Hyuuga back to her friend. "Um…" she smirked. "Continue anyways? Your mom passes out for a while if I remember right." She snickered, lower her head and taking Minako's now limp dick in her mouth to make her excited once more.

"Oh!" Minako gasped. "Oh Natty…wow." She whispered, resting her hand on her friend's head and forcing her dick further down the other's throat. Natsumi took in fully, lowering her own hand to her trembling sex and began to pleasure herself so she'd be ready to take it once Minako was ready again.

"Hinata-chan? Are you okay, I heard a thump from the kit-" they heard and suddenly Naruto was in the doorway.

"Daddy don't look!" Minako shouted, instinctively covering her breasts. But it was too late. Naruto looked over and went wide eyed, staring for a minute before covering his eyes.

"Holy crap!" he yelled, moving backwards. "The sight! It burns!" he cried out, stumbling a bit before they heard him fall down the stairs.

Minako looked like she was about to cry, her face a dark red from her mortification. "Oh God. We're so dead." She whimpered.

Natsumi nodded, actually looking afraid. "So dead."


	2. Busted

**Sapphic**

_Chapter Two_

-Busted-

"Of all the inconceivable," Sakura bellowed, pacing in front of the two girls who were seated on the couch in the living room of the Sabaku suite. "Unimaginable!" she yelled, shaking her head. Hinata sat on the opposite couch with her face in her hands, trying to control her crying. Naruto stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders to try and ease the tension. Gaara leaned against the back wall, his glare never leaving the form of his daughter. "It's unthinkable! Simply incomprehensible! How could you two do something like this? It's…it's…!"

"Unnatural?" Gaara put in.

"Disturbing." Naruto chimed.

"Disgusting!" Sakura practically screamed.

Minako began to fidget in her shame, her gaze on her mother. "Mama, please don't cry…it's not that bad…" she began, only to be cut off.

"Not that bad?" Sakura shouted. "You two grew dicks and were having sex!" she wailed. "What even made you do something like that? Huh? Explain it to me." her emerald gaze shifted to her daughter, since she knew her to be the instigator.

"I wanted to have sex with Akito but he mistook my suggestion as me wanting to train with him." she shrugged, not seeming embarrassed in the least. "So I was ranting to Minako and she suggested that sex with a woman would be good and I thought it was a good idea to try. After all, it was possible and it felt amazing. I fucked her to kingdom come." Natsumi gestured to Minako, only making Hinata let out another cry. "We got interrupted before I could get pounded."

Naruto pat his wife's shoulders. "Mina…" he said, looking sad. "Why did you do it? This kind of thing just doesn't seem like something you would do."

Minako blushed. "Shiro-kun always looks at other girls when I'm around him…and I was telling Natsumi-chan how he did that when we were kind of on a date, cause' I was going to confess to him…but then I thought I wasn't pretty enough for him since he never stays focused on me when other pretty girls are around…and she made me feel pretty." She admitted. "And I liked being wanted…like that."

"You're not lesbians are you?" Hinata finally spoke up, looking at the two girls with watery lavender eyes. "This was just a phase, right? Something you're not going to do again?" she hiccupped, getting to near hysterics.

"Of course they're not lesbians." Gaara scoffed. "There's no way Natsumi could be _so_ obsessed with that Uchiha and want a woman."

Natsumi nodded, smiling. "I'm very dedicated to Akito! I love him! But I was in physical need and Minako met that need as my best friend. So, unfortunately I can't answer that because it might happen again."

The redhead rolled his eyes, staring off at something else to preoccupy himself. Natsumi huffed, "I don't know why you guys are so angry, it's not like she could get pregnant or anything."

"It's just…just…" Sakura thought of what she wanted to say. "You could have just masturbated. You didn't have to have sex!" she exclaimed.

"It's not the same." Natsumi protested, despite the fact she didn't know.

Minako nodded. "It really isn't."

"That's true darling." Gaara pointed out, getting a silencing glare from his better half. He shrugged, only slightly affected. "Just saying…"

Hinata sighed, rising from her seat. "Minako, I am grounding you for the next week. And as for the details of what you did, I don't want to know, and am going to pretend it never happened from this point forward, for the sake of my sanity." She nodded, walking out of the suite.

Minako pouted and looked to her father. "Do I really have to be grounded Daddy? It's not that bad…"

"For the sake of my sanity, I'm going to stick with your mother on this one." The blonde said, plopping down in the spot where his wife had previously been. Then he looked over at his friends. "Hey, you guys wanna grab something to eat? I'm starving." He rubbed his stomach, which growled from lack of ramen.

Sakura frowned. "Gaara, should we punish Natsumi?" she asked, looking at the redhead. "Not that I think it will do any good. But I want her to understand the severity of what she did."

Naruto waved it off. "Why does it bother you so much Sakura-chan? Didn't you and Ino experiment one time?"

The pink haired woman's eyes widened and she blushed slightly. "Um…well…"

"Well I'm not grounding her." Gaara shrugged, walking towards the door and snapping at Naruto as a gesture for him to come along. "I don't really care. At least she's not fucking that Uchiha boy." he huffed.

Natsumi smirked evilly, "Which means I'm not ground, cause if daddy doesn't enforce it…"

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura huffed. "You don't follow it." she said, exiting after her husband and friend, leaving the two girls alone.

Minako sighed. "Well this sucks. I didn't even get to be on top, and I'm grounded." She sulked. "It's not fair."

"Oh Minako you know your dad never holds out on your punishments." Natsumi laughed, waving off the matter. "Besides they didn't specify what you were grounded from." She pointed out. The ebony haired women shrugged.

"I suppose."

The two were silent after that, until Natsumi started to snicker. "It was so good to fuck you Mina. You were so cute…and tight. I almost lost my mind."

Minako blushed darkly. "It felt really nice…you look really cute when you get nervous Natty." She smiled.

Natsumi scoffed. "Please…I wasn't nervous at all, you must have been seeing things." She waved off.

Suddenly, the door to one of the rooms burst open and Toshiro and Akito tumbled out, looking shocked. Natsumi and Minako both turned a dark red, since it was obvious by their fallen stances that they were leaning against the door, listening to everything.

"Oh…" Minako trembled.

"My…GOD!" Natsumi screamed. "What are you doing?"

Toshiro was up in a second, his red hair matching the dark red blush on his face. "You two really…? I mean Minako you let…?"

"Natsumi...I didn't know…man, that's so fucking hot." Akito said, his blush not as bad as his friend's.

Minako stood, trying to glare at the redhead despite the color her face was. "Well if you weren't checking out that floozy at lunch today, maybe I would have let you!" she said confidently, pointing at him. "But now you have officially lost the chance at being my first Shiro-kun, so congratulations. I hope you're happy." She crossed her arms.

"I wasn't checking her out!" he huffed. "There was a scorpion crawling on her lap! I was trying to get it off with my sand so she wouldn't freak out and the bug sting her. Black scorpions can be very poisonous!" he explained, almost making Natsumi laugh out loud.

"That sounds more plausible than him checking some girl out."

"Whatever." The ebony haired girl frowned, looking off. "You still never pay any attention to me. I didn't think you liked me that way."

"Well I always pay attention to my lady." Akito smirked, getting up from the floor and walking over to Natsumi. He sat next to her on the couch and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "So…you still wanna fuck?" he asked, placing his hand on her thigh. "Cause' now that I know that's what you want, I am more than willing to comply."

Natsumi rolled her eyes and shrugged off his hand, grabbing Minako's in turn and pulling her off. "Not now I don't jerk. I've already spent all my energy with Minako. You'll just have to woo me all over again." She waved, heading towards the door.

Toshiro blinked as it closed, leaving the two men together. "What the heck just happened?"

"I think…they prefer one another to us." The ebony haired boy said, stunned. He groaned, wiping a hand down his face. "Man, just picturing those two together…I didn't know they were that naughty."

"Nor did I…is it wrong I still think it's hot despite the fact it's my sister?" the redhead wondered.

Akito shook his head. "Nope. I wouldn't hold it against you man. Natsumi's fucking sexy."

"I can just imagine it…Minako taking it like the sweet innocent she is…" Toshiro shivered. "Moaning and making those cute little noise as she begs for more."

"And Natsumi taking control like the dominant one she is…ordering Minako around before screaming out in completion, her face flushing adorably as her body shakes in ecstasy." Akito groaned, just picturing it. "I wish I'd known she'd wanted sex. I just thought she was trying to ask to train with me. And now I have to compete with Minako just to get in her pants."

Toshiro nodded. "But technically, if you hurry, you'll still get Natsumi's woman virginity. Apparently, only Minako got fucked."

"Yeah." He sighed. "I doubt Natsumi will let Minako do that anyways, now that she knows I want it." he nodded. "More than likely if they continue it'll just be Minako getting pounded, not really doing any of the pounding."

"Probably." Toshiro crossed his arms and shook his head. "She's so dedicated to you, she probably would have stopped Minako before she could do anything more."

He nodded in agreement, rising from the couch. "Come on man, all this talk of sex has gotten my adrenaline pumping. I say we go train." He said, heading for the door. Toshiro agreed, and the two left then, images of the girls having sex still running through their minds.


End file.
